Sayonara Moon Town
Sayonara Moon Town, performed by Scenario Art, is the second ending of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, following Dreamy Journey. This song is used for three different endings featured in episodes 14 to 26 before being replaced by I Keep Running. Lyrics Rōmaji Kasuka ni terasareta tsuki no michi Bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? Kasuka ni yureru kojou no tsuki Imada minu mirai o utsushite yo Taisetsu na mono ga fueru no ga kowakute Tozashite ikiteita noni deatte shimaun da ne Unmei ga bokura o hikihanasou to shitemo Sekai o kowashite demo mamoritain da Utakata no yume to wakattemo Dareka to ikiteitai no sa Ushinau tsurasa o shittemo Dareka o omotte shimau no sa Sayonara sayonara Sayonara o koete ah.... Kanji 微かに照らされた月の道 僕らはどこへゆくのだろう？ 幽かに揺れる湖上の月 未だ見ぬ未来を映してよ 大切なものが　増えるのが怖くて 閉ざして生きていたのに　出会ってしまうんだね 運命が僕らを　引き離そうとしても 世界を壊してでも　守りたいんだ 泡沫の夢とわかっても 誰かと生きていたいのさ 失う辛さを知っても 誰かを想ってしまうのさ サヨナラ　サヨナラ サヨナラを越えて ah... English A path is faintly illuminated by the moon... I wonder where we'll go from here. The moon faintly wavers on a nearby lake... C'mon and show us our unknown futures! We're afraid of having more things that are important to us. We've lived shutting ourselves off, but it seems we'll end up meeting anyway. So if fate tries to pull us apart, I want to protect you, even if it destroys this world! Even while knowing this dream is fleeting, I still want to live my life with someone else. Even if I learn the pain of loss, I'll always be longing for someone else. Goodbye... goodbye... We'll overcome this goodbye! Ah... Rōmaji (Full Version) Kasuka ni terasareta tsuki no michi Bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? Kasuka ni yureru kojou no tsuki Imada minu mirai o utsushite yo Taisetsu na mono ga fueru no ga kowakute Tozashite ikiteita noni deatte shimaun da ne Unmei ga bokura o hikihanasou to shitemo Sekai o kowashite demo mamoritain da Utakata no yume to wakattemo Dareka to ikiteitai no sa Ushinau tsurasa o shittemo Dareka o omotte shimau no sa Sayonara sayonora Kasuka ni terasareta tsuki no michi Bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? Mangetsu no yoru ni oto mo naku Nanika ga kie yuku shoushitsu no machi Omoide no kouen mo sabireta hodoukyou mo Kimi no utau koe mo boukyaku no kanata Aisanakereba ushinau koto mo nai no Atama de wakatteiru no ni kodoku na bokura wa.. Utakata no yume to wakattemo Anata to ikiteitai no sa Ushinau tsurasa wo shittemo Anata o aishiteitai no sa Saigo no toki made Katachi aru mono wa kie yuku Kono machi wa sukoshi hayai dake.. Dokoka de mata aeru yo "Tsuki ga kirei desu ne" Uruwashiki, kimi no namida ga Wasurenagusa o nurashita Urei no juugoya ga subete Ubaisatte yuku Sayonara sayonara Sayonara o koete ah.... Kanji (Full Version) 幽かに照らされた月の道 僕らはどこへゆくのだろう？ 幽かに揺れる湖上の月 未だみぬ未来を映してよ 大切なものが　増えるのが怖くて 閉ざして生きていたのに　出会ってしまうんだね 運命が僕らを　引き離そうとしても 世界を壊してでも　守りたいんだ 泡沫の夢とわかっても 誰かと生きていたいのさ 失う辛さを知っても 誰かを想ってしまうのさ サヨナラサヨナラ 幽かに照らされた月の道 僕らはどこへゆくのだろう？ 満月の夜に　音もなく 何かが消えゆく　消失の街 思い出の公園も　寂れた歩道橋も 君の歌う声も　忘却の彼方 愛さなければ　失う事もないの 頭でわかっているのに　孤独な僕らは‥ 泡沫の夢とわかっても あなたと生きていたいのさ 失う辛さを知っても あなたを愛していたいのさ 最期の時まで 形あるものは　消えゆく この街は少し早いだけ‥ どこかでまた逢えるよ “月が奇麗ですね” 麗しき、きみの涙が 勿忘草を濡らした 憂いの十五夜が全て 奪い去ってゆく サヨナラ　サヨナラ サヨナラを越えて ah... English (Full Version) A path is faintly illuminated by the moon... I wonder where we'll go from here. The moon faintly wavers on a nearby lake... C'mon and show us our unknown futures! We're afraid of having more things that are important to us. We've lived shutting ourselves off, but it seems we'll end up meeting anyway. So if fate tries to pull us apart, I want to protect you, even if it destroys this world! Even knowing this dream is fleeting, I still want to live my life with someone else. Even if I learn the pain of loss, I'll always be longing for someone else. Goodbye... goodbye... A path is faintly illuminated by the moon... I wonder where we'll go from here. Tonight there's a full moon, not a sound can be heard... Something's about to fade away in this evaporating city. A park filled with memories, rusting overpasses, and your singing voice... They've all crossed beyond oblivion. If we never love anything, there's nothing to lose... But we end up lonely anyway. Even knowing this dream is fleeting, I still want to live my life with you. Even if I learn the pain of loss, I want to keep loving you. Until the final moment... All the physical things will begin to fade; This city's just going a little early.. We'll see each other again somewhere! "Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" Your nourishing tears Watered this forget-me-not. The night of the full moon Whisks everything away. Goodbye... goodbye... We'll overcome this goodbye! Ah... Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Boruto Uzumaki * Sarada Uchiha * Mitsuki * Shikadai Nara * Inojin Yamanaka * Chōchō Akimichi * Metal Lee * Denki Kaminarimon * Iwabee Yuino * Sumire Kakei * Wasabi Izuno * Namida Suzumeno * Sakura Haruno (Second Version) * Sasuke Uchiha (Second Version) * Karin (Second Version) * Suigetsu Hozuki (Second Version) * Shikamaru Nara (Second Version) * Temari (Second Version) * Chōji Akimichi (Second Version) * Karui (Second Version) * Rock Lee (Second Version) * Sai (Second Version) * Ino Yamanaka (Second Version) * Naruto Uzumaki (Second Version) * Shin Uchiha (Second Version) * Shin Uchiha (Second Version) * Sharingan Spying Creature (Second Version) Trivia * In the third version of the ending, there is an animation error: the moment Sakura's hand first appears as Sarada is walking towards her, Sakura freezes momentarily before she begins moving again about a second later. Category:Songs pt-br:Sayonara Moon Town